


Affairs

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ABO, M/M, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *ABO*园丁×已婚前明星AU*第一人称，三视角*两熊一兔，有彩蛋（但是没有3P）*女装play有，女性称呼有，慎入*脑洞来自美剧《绝望主妇》S01E01





	Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO  
> *园丁×已婚前明星AU  
> *第一人称，三视角  
> *两熊一兔，有彩蛋（但是没有3P）  
> *女装play有，女性称呼有，慎入  
> *脑洞来自美剧《绝望主妇》S01E01

（A）

 

我认识道勋，是在我第一次获奖之后参加的酒会上。一个专辑的小奖。

很多年前的事了。

经纪人拽着我的袖子把我拉过去，立刻就有人热情地介绍说：“这是白鹤集团的白社长。”

一身黑色西装，英俊冷硬的脸，强烈的Alpha气息。

道勋没等我开口，就先朝我伸出了手：“白道勋。我是在中先生的忠实歌迷。”

道勋那时跟我一样也是新人，集团新上任的社长，很年轻，意气风发。我按照礼节很恭敬地问好，歌迷什么的，只当他是客套话。

那时他的秘书跟我的经纪人联系过好几次，我也跟他单独出去吃过饭，经纪人哥也劝我，跟着白道勋，以后的路会走得更顺。但我那时候正直又单纯，也是因为年轻气盛，觉得自己凭本事，有困难就去克服，不必靠那些潜规则也可以走下去。

他对我的拒绝很惋惜，但我们从那时起也就没联系了。

作为歌手在台上虽然光鲜亮丽，遵从自己的心意却很难。我一直都很喜欢摇滚，想唱摇滚，自己也在空闲时间偷偷写了曲子和歌词，但是由于公司对我的定位，那些凝结了我好多心血的稿子只能被锁在我的抽屉里。

我和道勋在一起，是在我23岁的时候。那时我因为跟公司的解约官司陷入了低谷期。许久未见的30岁的他突然有一天通过秘书联系上我，和我在以前吃过饭的餐厅见了面。

他说他可以帮我，他可以让我唱我想唱的歌。

“在中啊，你可不可以跟我在一起？我是真的喜欢你，一直都喜欢你……”

我答应了。

他本来就是我喜欢的类型，即便这喜欢的背后还带着交易的意味，对我来说也是最好的选择了。

我又不是什么清高圣人。

就从可以不靠抑制剂度过发情期这一点，他的话也完全具备诱惑力。

他说到做到。

因为和公司闹翻，在韩国被封杀，就去了日本发展，锁在抽屉里的歌也拿出来唱了。24岁在日本以摇滚歌手的身份二次出道，反响好的惊人。

我当时还对他感叹，白鹤集团在日本的势力居然也这么大啊。

他笑着说，是我自己足够出色。

后来的几年我的事业如鱼得水，很快就在日本人尽皆知。攀上顶峰的感觉现在回想起来有点不太真实，姑且用风光无限来形容吧。

摇滚梦想实现了之后，觉得也没什么想做的事了，想法渐渐转变，觉得轻松一些也不错。在迈进30岁的时候产生了隐退的想法，正好他也在那时向我求婚了，于是我和道勋顺理成章的结婚，然后隐退。

现在每天都过着在别人看来轻轻松松，非常滋润的居家生活。

有的事情，如果不在一起生活是真的没法发现。也不清楚到底是商人天性，是道勋随着年龄增长被世界弄得越来越庸俗了，还是我之前对他的了解还不够透彻，也许我在他眼里一直就是一座需要被征服的高山，让他苦苦攀登了12年。金在中，作为白道勋的Omega，对他来说，就是一块金光闪闪的勋章，价值在于戴在胸前向周遭展示的存在。

即使是那些我表示过讨厌的场合，他也坚定地要我出席。

“很重要的酒会，你不能不跟我去。”

“那个朴理事，三次了，总是趁机摸我的屁股。”

“在中啊，我和他们集团真的有很大的生意要谈……”

“到底我是你老婆还是生意是你老婆？”

“当然是你啊，听话，实在不行……你这次靠墙站着？”

那句话怎么说来着？越是得不到的才越有无穷的诱惑力。

而白道勋已经完完全全的得到金在中了，万事大吉。

他喜欢小孩，想要孩子，可我不同意。为什么？因为我就是那么小心眼，我受不了我的男人抛下我对别人百般温柔。

我不想要孩子的最大理由是，怀孕会变胖，变丑，这是我在这世上最讨厌的两件事。向他这样的Alpha，哪里体会得到我作为Omega的苦衷。

最近因为金融危机的影响经常加班，晚上回来，爬上床头一沾枕头就睡死在我旁边。

明白我的意思吗？别说什么夫妻精神层面和谐了，一个多月来我们连像样的性生活都没有。上次做爱还是我发情期的时候。

总之，我现在的生活可以用无趣来概括。

我虽然没多年轻，可也不过32岁，如果要说我觉得无趣是因为欲求不满，也没错。

如果不是欲求不满，我也不会和郑允浩发展成现在这种情况。

 

允浩是我们家的园丁，23岁的小年轻。道勋总觉得家里的草坪不整齐，所以叫人请了个园丁每周过来打理。

允浩第一次来院子里修剪草坪，就给了我一个惊喜。

早上我被割草机的声音弄醒了，旁边道勋的位置已经空了，看了看床头的表，八点，道勋刚上班离开不久。

我平时都是要睡到九点多的，要不是那烦人的割草机……气呼呼地掀了被子，光脚走到窗边向外望去，不夸张地说，我看到他被晒成小麦色的皮肤，隆起的手臂肌肉，穿着汗湿的背心在烈日下推着割草机的样子，腿都软了。

我一直在窗边撑着下巴看他料理了草坪，然后去修剪花坛里的乱枝，不久就感到肚子里咕咕叫。

忙着看他连早饭都没吃，围了围裙去厨房里煎鸡蛋。

我刚把煎好的鸡蛋乘到盘子里，门铃就响了。

打开门，他就站在门口，背心被他脱下来拿在手里，坚实的胸肌和腹肌，小麦色的皮肤上覆盖着一层细密的汗。他的Alpha信息素直冲进门……我被他的味道弄得浑身酥软，赶紧扶住了墙。

“早上好，在中先生，抱歉过来打扰，我想问您，我可不可以要点东西喝，这日头太毒了……”他说话的时候顺手把汗湿的头发撸到后面，脸上带着微笑看着我。

“啊，好的好的……”我愣愣地看了他一会儿才反应过来，“没关系的，你进来歇歇吧。”

“可以吗，不会麻烦您吗？”

“不会不会，道勋他早早上班去了，我现在一个人在家，反正也是闲得无聊。”

允浩边说谢谢边踏进我们家的房子，有些拘谨地在沙发上坐下，大概是不适应我们家里尽显奢侈的装潢吧。道勋喜欢买那种昂贵的复古家具，搞得家里的客厅看起来像欧式古堡，为了公平，卧室和饭厅的装修是按我的意思办的，所以我宁可待在卧室和饭桌旁，也不太愿意待在客厅。

我从冰箱里给允浩拿了一罐冰啤酒，他咕咚咕咚地很快喝光了，看来是真的渴了。

“你做这个感觉很辛苦啊，道勋给你多少工钱啊？”我好奇地问。

“白先生开的工钱比我以前工作的家庭都高，我妹妹身体不太好，能得到这份差事我可真是好运气了。”他回答道，喝掉易拉罐里最后一口啤酒。

我在他身边坐下了，他不自在地往一旁挪了挪。

“怎么了？”

“没……没什么……”他移开目光，局促地挠了挠鼻子，“我身上全是汗，不想蹭到您的衣服上……”

这时我注意到了他食指上的一道伤口。

“那是怎么弄的？”我问他。

他愣了一下才知道我在说什么，赶紧摆了摆手：“啊，您说这个啊……没什么，今天修剪花坛的时候不小心割到的，没什么事的……”

“你这样的年轻人就是什么都不当一回事，”我叹了口气，“你看看这伤口割得这么深，感染了怎么办？”

我站起身。

“我去拿东西给你处理一下。”

“不……不用了……”他立刻站起来，可我已经走很远了，很快就拿着要用的东西回来了。

抬起他的手凑近，握着他的手指，用棉签沾了酒精给他细细涂在伤口周围消毒，又帮他贴上创可贴。他的手非常好看，修长，强壮，手背上凸起的筋脉显得极富力量，虽然是在帮他处理伤口，我脑子里却忍不住想象这跟手指插到我后面去的感觉……这不能怪我，只能怪本能，他身上的信息素味道那么强，弄得我的后面已经开始不受控制地变湿了……

“好了……”

我抬起头的时候正好对上他专注地看着我的眼神，那一瞬间我的脸上火辣辣的。他的喉结滚动了一下，空气里的Alpha信息素更浓了，我几乎是不受控制地握着他的手凑到唇边，在他手指上落下亲吻，伸出舌头舔他的指缝，下一秒他就抽出手，扣着我的头狠狠地吻了上来。

我们俩都吻得很急切，他把我身上的睡衣扯下来，把我压在道勋花了几万美元买的意大利定制沙发上，我立刻就张开腿，用大腿内侧蹭他的腰，一边吻我一边用手掌覆盖着我的胸，揉捏我敏感的乳头，我的后面早就湿透了，他那么大，进去以后我被他填的满满的，后穴酥酥麻麻的不断收缩着分泌出更多的液体，可我还是觉得不够，想要他更用力地贯穿我，他就掐着我屁股上的软肉一次次用力地顶进去，我抓着他的后背，我好久都没有经历过这样淋漓尽致的情事了，舒服得腿都曲起来，嗓子都叫哑了。

和允浩做爱的时候我什么也没想，我们都屈服于原始的生理欲望，只沉浸在强烈的快感中。我们的第一次偷情就是这样，Alpha和Omega，突然，也格外简单。

 

就这样，在接下来的日子里，道勋去工作的时候，我和允浩又做了第二次，第三次……没有标记，他不会射在里面，每次做完就打开窗户让各自充满了房间的信息素飘散出去。

我一直觉得我和允浩的关系很简单，但是最近我发现他好像不是这样认为的。

他，好像真心实意的，爱上我了。

 

 

（B）

 

我从见到金在中的第一眼就无可救药地爱上了他。

而他是一个已婚的Omega。

白鹤集团的社长白道勋，像他这样事业有成的大富商在我们这里没有人不知道。不过他最有名的时候，还是他和大明星金在中结婚的时候。

金在中前几年在日本家喻户晓，自然也影响到了国内。像我这种不关注明星的，也经常看见妹妹在电视机前守着他的电视剧看。

没想到白道勋会雇我做园丁，他给我打来电话告知我从明天起去帮他料理草坪和花坛时，我按捺不住地兴奋——不是因为工钱高，而是因为金在中实在称得上是很多Alpha的梦中情人了。

还记得我上高中的时候，后桌在自己的课桌上贴了一张从网上扫下来的照片，是金在中只扣了一颗衬衫扣子坐在沙发上唱歌的样子。

那小子有一句名言：如果睡不到金在中，我作为Alpha还有什么意义。

我第一次在他们家院子里见到他时，我正顶着烈日在用割草机割草。偶然间看到他在窗口看着我，我的心脏立刻不受控制地跳起来。因为怕他发现我在看他，我就一边修理花坛一边偷偷瞄他。

他太漂亮了，他本人比电视和照片上的他还要漂亮。白皙的皮肤，染成浅色的头发，即使我离他很远，没法百分之百地看清他的五官，我还是控制不住地心跳加速，那种强烈到胸口都隐隐作痛的心动，在我23年的生命里还是第一次。

可是我这一见钟情真的太不值钱了，人家都结婚了，你还想怎样？我不由得感叹白道勋这人命真他妈好，特别有钱不说，还能娶到这么好的Omega。

我偷瞄的后果就是一不小心把手指割破了。

敲响他们家房子的大门时，我在脑海里不断重复着想好的最有礼貌的说辞，想着一定要给他留下一个好印象。但等到他打开门的那一刻，我的大脑变得一片空白，因为他身上只穿了一件宽大的男式睡衣，下面就是白白嫩嫩的两条细长的腿。我说话的时候就呆呆地看着他的脸，他的眼睛又大又亮，细长的眼尾说不出的勾人，他眼里蕴藏着万种风情，如同一汪波光潋滟的深潭……我知道，从那一刻起，我便完完全全地深陷其中了。

我在一个已婚Omega的家里，他穿着他丈夫的睡衣在我旁边坐下，我可以清楚地闻到他身上信息素的香味，我的胯下已经硬了，如果我触碰到他，我一定会控制不住地想压倒他，用力吻他的，所以我往一旁挪了挪。

但他好像对和一个年轻的Alpha独处一室这件事并不在意，甚至还主动提出帮我处理手指上的伤口。他用柔软粉嫩的嘴唇吻我手指的时候，我的理智已经被他美丽的脸庞和身上迷人的味道消磨殆尽了，我和他的事情就这样变得一发不可收拾。

 

今天早上天气阴沉沉的，白道勋的表情也是阴沉沉的，他看见在一边剪枝的我，不太高兴地说：“你天天都在我家院子里做什么，为什么那丛杂草还在那里？”

我赶紧回答：“对不起白先生，我今天之内一定会处理好的。”

这时，金在中也从房子里出来了，身上披了件宽大的睡袍：“我说了我不想去参加那个酒会，那个叫孙什么俊的董事，他说的每句话都让我讨厌！”

白道勋转身看着他：“在中，你觉得我按着你的要求给你买下Goro的羽毛项链，就是让我们继续再为这样的话题讨论不休的？”

金在中皱着眉对他怒目而视，气鼓鼓地说：“那好，我会跟你去，但是我会一晚上都用后脑勺对着那家伙的。”

白道勋一拍双手，拎着公文包朝车库走去：“可以啊，允浩你也看到了吧，这就是婚姻中的妥协！”

我知道我不应该期盼着他和白道勋离婚，我知道这样的想法是错误的，可是因为我爱上了金在中，所以脑子里总是会产生这样不切实际的想法。白道勋并不在乎他的Omega想要什么，如果换了我，我一定尽全力让金在中成为世界上最快乐的人，因为他值得。

从早上就灰蒙蒙的天终于下起了大雨，我在金在中的房子里避雨，他身上还穿着那件睡袍，让我坐在沙发上，沏了热咖啡给我喝。

我犹豫着还是问了出来：“您和白先生吵架了吗？”

他在沙发上躺下来，头枕在我的大腿上：“我们之间经常那样的，没什么。”

“可是……”

但是他并不想跟我谈论这个话题，柔和但坚决地打断了我：“别总是说我的事啊，你也说说你的事，你的大学生活是怎样的？”

“就那样，怪无聊的。”我实话实说。

“无聊？你就没谈谈恋爱什么的？像你这样的Alpha，不可能没有小B小O们喜欢吧……”

“我大学的时候确实没谈过恋爱，跟那些Omega也只是一夜情……大概是因为我没遇到过特别喜欢的人……”

“哈哈，允浩你眼光还挺高的嘛……”他捂着嘴笑了，“那你说说看，你喜欢什么样的？”

我知道他只是随便问问，可我没办法随便回答，答案对我和他来说都太沉重了。

但是我不愿意自我欺骗。

“我……我喜欢在中先生这样的……我喜欢在中先生……”

他略带惊讶的目光看向我，我也低头看着他，他有些不安地摸着自己的嘴唇，最终还是对着我露出微笑：“其实，今天我给你准备了一个惊喜。”

由于他的话，我急于知道是什么惊喜，所以并没有意识到，对于我的表白，他刻意没有回应。

对于我来说，其实他不用做什么，他也总能惊艳到我。

然而今天他真的出乎我意料了。

他站起身来，往卧室走去，还不忘冲我勾勾手。我的腿都不需要接受指令就自动迈开跟上去了。

他大概是故意的吧，我进到卧室里，感到他信息素的味道更浓了，撩人的玫瑰花和红酒香味不断撼动着我的理智，我结结巴巴地开口问他：“在中先生，您说的惊喜……是什么？”

他的嘴角微微上扬，黑色的眼睛里波光流转：“是我……”

他站在床前，用慢的近乎色情的速度，把身上的睡袍解开，丢在地板上。

他在睡袍下面只穿了一件丝质的女式吊带裙，黑色的裙摆长度堪堪盖住大腿根，白皙柔嫩的大腿一览无余……我在那一瞬间就硬了，下腹一阵阵发痒，我搂着他的细腰把他揽进怀里，像是要把他的嘴巴吃掉一样用力地吻他，勾着他软乎乎的舌头含进嘴里，他被我的信息素和吻征服了，整个人软得像一滩春水。

“唔嗯……我们允浩……这么喜欢吗……”

他的手温柔地抚摸着我急切的脸，眼角因为情欲微微泛红，小小的舌尖舔了舔因为我的吻而变得红肿的嘴唇。

“喜欢死了……呼……姐姐太漂亮了……”

我们维持着这个姿势倒在床上，他立刻就张开了双腿。因为我有些粗暴的动作，裙子一侧的肩带断掉了，从他圆润白皙的肩头滑下来，露出他雪白的胸口，胸前的乳果已经立起来了。他的身材很瘦，腰甚至比很多女性还细，可是他的胸却被锻炼的很有料，形状很漂亮，把胸口的黑色布料撑得微微鼓起来。我的手伸进他的连衣裙，手掌包住他一侧胸前的软肉，把头埋在他胸口舔他粉红色的乳头，他的胸非常敏感，立刻就发出了好听的呻吟，在我怀里动着腰。

“姐姐……真是太甜了……”我故意说出这样的话刺激他，舌头在他柔软的胸前打转，手指一下一下撩拨着他左乳上的乳钉。

“嗯……嗯嗯……允浩你……不要只是舔啊……”他摸了摸我覆盖在他胸前的手，大腿若有若无地蹭着我的腰。

“那是要怎样……”

他虚着双眼，眼神迷离地看着我，声音软软的：“啊……想要允浩……吸一吸……”

我立刻按照他的要求，含着他的乳头用力一吸，同时手指也夹着另一边的乳钉拉扯揉捏。

“好……啊啊……真好……允呐……”他立刻发出软糯的呻吟，咿唔地叫着，搂紧了我的头，舒服得腿都曲起来。

渐渐地，只是玩弄胸部也并不能让他和我满足，他便主动抬起膝盖在我的胯下磨蹭。

“啊……允浩……那里也想要了……”

所以我滑了下去，把脸埋在他张开的腿间，掐着他肉感的大腿，在腿内侧最细嫩的地方咬了一口，他就用力拽了拽我短短的头发作为报复。

裙子的下摆有些碍事，因为是丝绸的，他稍微动一动就会滑下来把他腿间的部位遮住，他看见我急躁的表情笑了笑，对我说：“不要撕开了，这裙子好贵的……我从道勋那里要了好多钱才买到……”

“白先生……也看过姐姐穿裙子的样子吗……”我有些嫉妒地问。

“没有啦……是穿给你看的……”

“可是……”我苦恼地望着他，这条连衣裙在做爱的时候也太碍事了。

他看着我可怜兮兮的表情，轻轻叹了口气，手伸到腿间，捏着裙角，把裙子的下摆掀了起来。这个女性化的动作让他有些害羞，红着脸咬着嘴唇，眼神也飘向了一边。这一瞬间我觉得自己要疯了，之前都没见过他这样害羞的样子，真是可爱的要命。

没了布料的遮挡，他的身体完全显示在我眼前，嫩红的穴口正微微收缩着，分泌出的液体被挤出来，把他身下的裙子都浸湿了。

“姐姐可真色，都不穿内裤……”

我伸出手指在那里轻轻一点，他立刻很可爱地颤了一下。

“啊……就色……”他也毫不害羞地对我说出引诱的话。

“因为想要带坏允浩，才故意不穿的……”

我被他的话弄得快失去理智，下一秒就把手指插进了他湿湿软软的穴口，那里很容易地就容纳了我的手指，温柔地包裹着我。其实我们已经很熟悉对方的身体了，可是因为我想听他难耐的呻吟，所以只是绕着他的敏感点抠挖，他很快就受不了，不断地收紧后穴讨好我，又软又娇的声音带着哭腔打着旋儿。

“啊……允浩你……不要玩了……”

我其实也没有办法再忍下去了，粗鲁地解开自己的裤子，把精神得不行的家伙掏出来，进入了那个美妙的地方。

他的后面又热又湿又嫩，我涨得发疼的阴茎一顶进去，他的火热的内里就一层层包裹上来，吮吸着我的阴茎。

“啊……啊……允浩……再……”他大概也期盼着我的阴茎期盼了很久吧，我一动起来，他就大声的叫着。

后穴被搅动着发出令人羞耻的水声，他的胸前也被细密的汗弄得湿漉漉的，和我的汗水融在一起。凉滑的丝绸时不时碰到我的阴茎，奇妙的感觉，裙子下面不可触碰的圣地在被我狠狠地侵犯，他大概也感受到了，前面的阴茎竖的高高的，后面也比平时更湿，身体也更兴奋。随着我的顶弄越来越用力，越来越深入，他的呻吟也一声大过一声。

“啊！啊！……那……那里……”

我顶到生殖腔的时候，他已经射过一次了，连脚趾都因为快感蜷缩起来，一声声的呻吟又是销魂又是茫然，眼神明明都失焦了，却还是拍打着我的后背叫我：“嗯啊……不……不行……允浩……”

我掐着他的骨盆，有些自暴自弃地在他的生殖腔口顶弄：“为什么啊……在中……为什么不行……白道勋……他到底哪里好……”

他眼角都红了，只是苦闷地摇头，嘴里不断重复着：“呃啊……不要……不要这样……你出去……出去……”

见我没有收手的意思，他不知道哪里来的力气，膝盖重重地顶在我的侧腰上，我吃痛地松开了抓着他身体的手，他立刻就推开了我，我们联结的地方也被分开了。

我僵在那里，没有释放的阴茎可怜兮兮地在胯下翘着。

“允浩，不要这样……”他大口地喘气，悲伤地看着我，“不要让事情变得更复杂……”

“在中……我……刚才是我不对……但是你也知道的吧，你和白道勋不合适……”

“听我说，允浩，我们之间的事，你不了解……”

事情为什么会变成今天这个样子？

“在中……我喜欢你……真的喜欢你……你知道的吧……为什么一定要忍受现在的生活……”我把心底的话全部对他说出来，而他只是咬着嘴唇，眼神里都是矛盾。

“你太年轻了……有些事情……”

——你不懂。

不懂不懂，到底是谁不懂！

“是，我是年轻，可是我知道爱一个人是什么感觉！”我的声音不自觉地变大了，最后的话几乎是脱口而出。

他没有说话。

我们就这样僵持着。那沉默的一分钟大概有一年那么长，他终于凑过来抱住了我，柔软的手覆上了我依然硬邦邦的阴茎。

“我帮你吸出来……”

他的口腔又暖又湿，包裹着我嘴唇又那么软，他太了解怎样撩拨我了，本来就接近释放的我很快就在他脸上射了。我拿了纸巾帮他把脸上的精液擦掉，把他搂在怀里，吻他的额头、眼睛、脸颊、嘴唇。

他捧着我的脸，认真地看着我。

“我们，慢慢来……”

 

 

（C）

 

孙浩俊简直是个蠢货。

我知道他这人不会说话，但我不知道他喝了酒以后连不该说的话都说了。

如果不是他在酒桌上喝多了说漏了嘴，在中就不会在宴会结束后，把我拉到宴会厅后面，双手交叉在胸前，冷冷地问我：“说吧，你和那个金善宇，在一起多久了。”

“在中，你听我解释……”

但他毫不留情地打断了我。

“白道勋，我再问你一遍，你和金善宇在一起多久了？”

我咬了咬牙。事已至此，我也不是那种敢做不敢当的人。

“三个月了。”我低声回答。

他沉默地看了我很久。

“离婚吧。”他淡淡地吐出冷漠的字眼。

 

我和金在中离婚、金在中在32岁的时候重出歌坛的事，轰动了整个娱乐圈。

但是最让外人吃惊，也最让我吃惊的是：和我离婚才一个月，在中就和一个比他小9岁的Alpha结婚了。

那个幸运的小子叫郑允浩。

听到消息时我的脑子里像过电一样猛地一震：若有若无的陌生信息素的味道，总也打理不整齐的花坛，被撕坏了丢在垃圾桶里的女式丝绸连衣裙……过去的那一点点蛛丝马迹都一点点浮出水面，组合成一个我不知道的故事。

怪不得他那么坚定地就要和我离婚……

虽然心里还是有被背叛的怒意，但这段意想不到的双向出轨，无疑减轻了即使在离婚后还一直纠缠着我的负罪感。

“你那是什么表情，看着真奇怪……”善宇把一摞文件重重地放在我的办公桌上。

“没什么。”我站起身在他的唇上吻了一下，“我们去吃晚饭吧。”

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
